An Interview
by Guardian642
Summary: A lesson about how one should never lose themself: For The Moonstar9's Writing Competition ROUND 2


An Interview:

"Okay, you're on in 3..2..1.."

The light orange hedgehog signalled at the host, to show that the filming had started. The tune that signified the start of the show, began to play in the background. Of course, the viewers at home would hear it in full volume. Here, though, it was near silent. A light reading 'APPLAUSE' was ignited, and the audience quickly obliged. A black leather chair was on one side of the stage, facing the audience. However, as it turned to face the audience, its occupant was cast into the gazes of awe from the audience. A pelican wearing a suit and tie gave a trademark wink to the audience and shifted his hands behind his head.

"Helloooo Moooobiuuus..."

*Backstage*

"..." A group of four were watching one of the various TV sets that were scattered around the studio.

"Why does he always do that?" a Female echidna with red fur and black eyes asked.

"Showmanship?"

"..." Mist turned to her companions: A Male cat, with white and red fur; and pure white eyes. A Male hedge-lynx, with Brown fur; and blue eyes and a Male hedge-wolf, with white and black fur; and bright green eyes. She shot them a funny look.

"On the other hand..." Unfortunately, none of them seemed to notice the cameraman frantically waving towards them. Leo looked over to the side.

"Guys...I think-"

"WE'RE ON?" Creed exclaimed, in full hearing distance of the audience... and the other two or so million who watched this show.

"...Oops.."

*On Stage*

"We'll I gues that I can't hide them any longer-" a couple of chuckles were heard in the audience. "So please welcome; interUNIVERSAL band sensation... ABXY!"

The embarrassed four walked onto the stage, to the screams of fangirls and alike. The hedge-lynx, Toby, gave a grin and a wave. The cat, Creed, pretended to tip his hat at the audience. Mist sweeped a strand of hair over her ear, and the hedge-wolf, Leo gave a shy smile. The host, by the name of Daniel Travianni, beckoned them over to a long brown couch. As they sat down Daniel smirked.

"Toby, you almost blend in perfectly." The audience burst out laughing, genuinely too. Toby gave another grin.

"My fur is my downfall." Again, a laugh from the audience. Daniel gave a nod to the audience, and they began to quiet down.

"So, my first question is for Creed. I'm sure that everybody has wondered about this: How can you play the guitar with you blindness?"

A smile played on Creed's face. "Well, I have a special guitar, where the frets are in braille. So there are dotted frets so that I know where to play. Still..." his face fell, and the audience gave a symphathetic 'awww'

"Well, I wish you all of the best with that."

"Thank you."

"My next question is for Toby. Now, everybody knows that you like to put on a show."

"Well, yeah."

"Sooo. I've been hearing an odd little rumor... about a... movie deal?" The audience gave an excited 'oooohhh'

"Well... I might and I might not...-" Suddenly, a random fangirl somehow managed to pass security (apparently six burly dobermans weren't enough to stop one teenage girl.)

"I LOVE YOU TOBYYY!" With a wild yell, she threw herself at Toby and knocked him off the back of the sofa. The other three could only watch as the guards ran over and pulled the girl off of him. They carried her off, still announcing her love for him to the world. When Toby sat up, dazed, his face was covered with lipstick markings.

"Uhh...Toby?" Mist asked

"...You've got a little something..." Mist motioned around her whole face.

"Uhh... Makeup! Can you... you know..." Daniel waved some female vixens onto the stage, who led Toby off the stage.

"Well, htat's fans for you. \.. Next question. Mist, what is it like being the only girl in the group.

"Well. The boys know that I like to keep control." she turned and winked at the audience, getting a few laughs and wolf-whistles from the crowd.

"No, but seriously, it is a bit lonely. But I have ol' churro here to look after me..." She cudlded up against a blushing Creed, much to the awwws of he audience.

"Churro? She named you after a food?"

"...What?" she whined. "It's cute." Leo rolled his eyes, and the camera turned to him. Daniel smiled. "Don't think that I couldn't see that Leo. So... you got a girl?"

It was now Leo's turn to blush, a deep red flashing against his muzzle.

"Uhh... no..."

"Well, take your pick!" Daniel said, waving over to the fangirls, who let out an appreciative squeal of delight.

"Uhh..." Leo stammered. How did he get himself out of this. "I.. Uhhh... Honsetly, I'm just waiting for the right person to show up. If they aren't genuine... well... They aren't mine to be." The audience seemed to be pleased with that answer.

"So what is it that you look for in a girl, Leo?"

"Well..." Leo trailed off. "The eyes, I guess... beautiful eyes, and a beautiful smile. But they also have to be kind... and gentle... and..." Leo looked up to realize that the whole room was silent. This led to another blush from the Hedgewolf. He hadn't really let out his feeling like that before. Especially about romance. His image was one of someone that was fun loving, exciting. He supposed that the pictures and magazines didn't come with real emotions, how he felt...

"...I think that I'll find someone someday... Maybe soon, maybe later in life... maybe never... I guess that I'll just have to wait in hope... It's worrying... but it's also exciting."

The audience erupted into cheers and applause.

"Well, thank you very much Leo. This was ABXY for you tonight folks!" The remaining three walked off of the stage. They were quietened by Leo's statement.

In the limo ride home, Mist finally decided to break the silence.

"...Leo... did you really mean all of that?"

"...Yeah, I guess I did."

"...Well my cousin Majerla is one of your biggest fans.I mean really, she literally has her room covered in posters of you and..." as Mist rambled on and on. Leo smiled and laid his head back on the seat. As his eyes began to droop, and he began to descend into sleep, he realised that: no matter how many pappazrazzi photos or luxury nights there were... He wasn't going to change. He was Leo Emerald, the hedge-wolf... and he was proud of it.


End file.
